Bones - A Wings of Fire Fanfiction
by Sbird1326
Summary: As Mako, the ambassador of the seawings travels to the skywing kingdom, she meets Zircon, the crown princess of the skywings. One problem. She just fell in love with a princess. If the LGBTQ community and it's ideals upset you, turn away now. Don't leave hate comments. We are all entitled to our opinions.
1. Chapter 1

I raced through the crowded halls of the palace, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I saw dragons flash their surprised heads out of doorways as I ran forwards. Where was the dining hall? Zircon was waiting for me. In the dining hall. And I was lost.

My first day in the castle of the skywing queen and I was lost. A lost seawing. In a different queen's palace. I was the ambassador for the seawings, and Zircon was not just any skywing. Princess Zircon was the queen's eldest daughter, and she was first in line for the throne.

I saw a tall bright red skywing sitting by a door, looking nervous. Damn, it was Zircon. "Princess." I bowed to her, spreading my wings as I did. "I'm so sorry for being late. I was lost." I stumbled around my words.

"It's alright Mako." She grinned dorkily. "Thank you, Your Majesty." I spluttered. "Please, call me Zircon!" She told me. "I'm sorry Your- Zircon." I said, catching myself. "Your Royal Zirconness!" She declared. "Only call me that from now on." She commanded.

"Yes Your Royal Zir-" She interrupted me with a claw on my snout. "I'm joking." She grunted. "Sorry Zircon." I could not believe myself. I was calling the damned princess of the skywings by her name. She should be _Her Royal Highness, the Princess of the Skywings, Zircon._ Not just… Zircon.

I must have made her mad. She grunted at me and then looked down at her talons. That meant anger. Oh, if I messed this up my mother and my queen would have my head. They would take turns attacking me.

"_Aww, please, Queen Kelp! You go first." I could imagine my mother saying._

"_Shucks, thanks Dolphin, I sure appreciate you letting me take the first swipe at your daughter's neck as we busy ourselves cutting off her head!" The queen would reply. "It's my pleasure Your Majesty!" My mom would give a smile and bow and then take the turn after Queen Kelp._

I mean, that was an exaggeration, my mother would kill me more brutally. That too. She wouldn't kill me, but I'd get fired from work by the queen! And the queen would kill me afterwards. "Mako?"

I kept thinking. "Mako!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the princess' voice. "Mako?" I glanced up at her. "Sorry." I stuttered. "Are you okay?" She asked comfortingly. "Sorry Zircon." I faltered. "It's alright~!" She laughed. I made a 'hurgh?' noise and mentally facepalmed.

"Sorry, you just sound so sad. But you don't look sad." She told me, cutting the hysterics. "I just… don't like seeing you upset." She comforted me. She stood and started her way down the hall.

She took off at a run. I jogged as fast as I could after her, "Come on! Keep up!" I could hear her voice quieting as she gained speed. "H-Hey!" I called and broke into a run after her.

I wondered what everyone else was thinking. _Who was this strange light pink-blue dragon who was chasing after their eldest princess? Who was having a race with the heir to the skywing throne? _

I imagined it and laughed, only to bump into Zircon, as she had come to a stop on the way into a large banquet hall. "Oof- sorry." I groaned and she let out a laugh before moving inside, only for me to get hit in the head with a chicken leg.

Zircon snarled and looked at a group of roughhousing guys by the side. "You hit the hotter one!" One called to a yellow dragon and they looked up to see a red mountain of fury charging at them. "Zircon!" I called. She barreled into their table.

"Oh! Sis, come on!" The yellow one. She glared at him. Zircon towered over the little yellow dragon, though I'm sure the yellow dragon was at least a head taller than me and Zircon looked to be of equal height to him.

"You hit the seawing ambassador in the face with a chicken leg," Snapped Zircon picking up another chicken leg and whipping it in his face before shoving him. "Oh wow." Zircon's brother said in a mock sadness. "I feel _so _bad." He taunted sarcastically.

She smacked him.

Zircon smacked her brother. A skywing prince. In the face for me. Why? Why did Zircon care so much for me? A scrawny, scrappy funny looking seawing? I wasn't even that important. Then her brother waved her talon around on her plate, grabbed some corn and tossed it at Zircon. And chaos broke out.

Zircon threw a zucchini at him, and I threw a corn cob, only for her brother to snap his teeth together. "Oh, Zircy, you will pay for that." He snarled. "Well, Mr. Full-of-good-ideas-like-trying-to-ruin-my-relationship-with-the-seawing." I must have been the only one to hear the word 'my' and lack of an 's' after the word 'seawing'.

He threw some more yellow mush at him and then she scrambled over to me, grabbing a tray of food or two off of their table. I grabbed an eel meant for me and my entourage and tossed it into the dragon next to the yellow one's snout. "Oh!" Zircon called. "You hit the hotter one!" She mocked.

I chuckled before throwing some more eels at them, hitting each eel into the face of a dragon. "How does it feel Pelican?" She yelled. The yellow one, Pelican glared. "Gross!" He replied loudly. Then the doors swung open, just as I leapt out in front to grab another pile of eels, and was hit in the face by a banana peel. Everything stopped.

Including me. I dropped the eel. "What is _this?_" The tall, _menacing, _auburn colored dragonet enquired, "Uhh, a food fight?" suggested Pelican. The auburn dragon tossed an eel at his eyes. "Sorry mom."

"Queen Starling…" She smiled at me, helping me up. "Zircon, please come dear." She called, and Zircon stepped over, shaking a rogue eel off of her foot. "Pelican, you three, clean!" The queen waved her talons and the doors slammed behind us.

"I'm sorry about your first impressions of my palace sweetie." She apologized. She suddenly stopped and spun in an ark. "Welcome to the Sky Kingdom Mako!"

1,043 words, not including this blurb. Hope you enjoy Bones!


	2. Chapter 2

Mako woke up somewhere unfamiliar. She heard snoring. She was still asleep? No. She jolted upwards and saw across the room, on a separate bed, Zircon. She stood quietly. How did she get into Zircon's room? Or, for another matter, was Zircon perhaps in Mako's room?

And why where they both in the same room? Zircon had pearls draped around her horns and wrists. On the bedside table near Zircon, there was a short scroll. Mako carefully made her way over, and lifted the roll up.

"For Mako- you're the best!" It said, and there was Zircon's name, signed with a heart over the 'i' and there was a heart after her name as well. Mako's heart did a flip inside of her chest.

She looked to the side of where the scroll now laid. It had been rested on top of a set of beautiful amethyst bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. She looked over the scroll again. In fancier writing above it, "For ambassador Mako of the seawings. We hope you enjoy these beautiful gems from our kingdom." That was Zircon's handwriting still, but fancier.

Mako decided she wrote one in front of her mother, and one alone. The fancier one and the heart-covered one, respectively. She looked at the mirror, staring at her chipped left horn. It had a huge dent in it, it had been there since the time her siblings tricked her into hunting the queen's sister.

"_Uhh, Mako. Isn't it obvious? Duchess Pearl is up to something evil." Wave said. "Uhh, no!" Mako defended. "Ugh. Mako, can't you just trust us? We are your… siblings after all?" Puddle had said smiling._

"_FINE!" Mako yelled, "I'll do it!" She snuck away._

Mako was returned to the present as she felt cool scales sliding over her neck as the first amethyst necklace was slid around her throat. She heard a click and looked up to the mirror. It was Zircon.

If this were anyone else, any other dragon, Mako would have called the guards, but somehow Zircon's scales just felt comforting. "Good to see you awake." Mako smiled and spoke softly. Zircon grinned and walked away for a moment.

She returned just a few seconds later with a bracelet and horn ring in her hand. The horn ring was silvery-blue, and Zircon lowered it over her chipped horn. "Good to know." Zircon replied to Mako, as she stepped in front of Mako.

Zircon calmly lifted her talons and held Mako's claws up. She slid the bracelet on and put Mako's hand away. "Thank you Zircon." Mako replied calmly. But inside, Mako was the very opposite of 'calm.'

Her heart was doing cartwheels, butterflies flitting around in there. "Mako?" She heard

Zircon's voice. "Yea?" Mako replied. "What's the seawing kingdom like?" Zircon asked, unsure.

"Why do you want to know?" Mako whispered back to Zircon, who stood by her side. "I'm just. Interested." Zircon murmured.

"Wet. Cold. But beautiful. Everyone is happ-" Zircon interrupted. "The bad parts." Mako looked up confused at Zircon. "What?" Mako puzzled. "I want to hear the bad parts," Zircon snarled, standing up and spinning around. "_Please._"

"Well, it's cold. And Queen Kelp is mean. She punishes dragons for no reason." Mako spat. "She's stone cold. She's a witch." Mako grumbled. "I'm happy to work for my tribe, but-but-but she-she just…" She stumbled, anger filling her voice.

"I never get a word out, I never get listened to. I never do! Do you know how that _feels_?" Mako snapped to no one in particular. "It sucks." She snarled angrily. She felt Zircon's wing slide over hers, holding her a little closer than she'd been held before.

"I'm here for you."


End file.
